mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Maple Syrup Mystery
The Maple Syrup Mystery is part 1 of episode 14, it first aired on Febuary 10th, 2010. Summary The episode begins, as Milo asks Victor how long it will take for him to finish his Maple Syrup for their breakfast. Milo then asks who the strange man at the end of the table is, and Camille explains that he's a maple syrup tester and Victor has to make the best Maple Syrup in order to please him, if he wishes to require the title of best maple syrup for Gnarly Woods. Which, they have had for over a hundred years now. Camille then explains the process of how it works. He studies the scent, taste and texture. The judge decides its the worst maple syrup he's ever seen and takes Victor's first place badge from him before leaving. As Victor cries the group try to cheer him up and he admits that he couldn't get any sap to make Maple Syrup, it's really just molasses and a pinch of paprika. Alfred promises to find out what happened to the sap and the trio then leave to investigate. As they walk around they suddenly hear a weird noise and look but cant find or see anything so Alfred simply records the tapping sound. Suddenly a tree nearby falls! With that in mind they go to look at Victor's equipment, which looks perfectly fine. It's then Alfred finds clue 2, a bunch of holes on Victor's trees, which actually have very small amounts of sap on them still. Camille tries to determine how the tree sap thief could have easily escaped without being detected when Milo suddenly runs into a tree! Yet another tree then falls other but thankfully misses Milo. Who then panicks, thinking he's responsible for killing the tree when Alfred shows them something and they find out its a Pine Tree. It's not a Maple Tree. Alfred decides this dead Pine tree must be clue 3 before they head back to Hedgequarters to review the clues. They go over the sound, then Alfred decides the sound is not an echo but a group of the same sounds. Camille then adds if you tap something long enough it'll leave a mark and they overlook the pictures when Milo asks if the thief wanted sap so badly why not just take them from the buckets when Alfred states that maybe the thief cant... Suddenly Alfred's mother shows up with a drink and some cookies. As she says something, Alfred is suddenly inspired and she leaves to let them continue. Alfred points out how a bird had been there at each time they found a clue and they bring Victor back to the trees. Stating that they'll catch the thief in action. It's then Camille compliments its cuteness before Alfred explains wood peckers stole his sap. It is a special species, which pecks at the wood in order to get sap. Victor then asks what he'll do about the sap when Alfred gets an idea. They put up a bunch of noise makers in order to keep the wood peckers away from the trees, and this will avoid harming the wood peckers also. Victor retries to make his maple syrup, then seeing the judge he nervously lets him retry it. He comments on how nice it is, then pours a little bit onto the pancake before trying it. He deems it to be the best maple syrup he's ever had, then gives Victor the badge once again as everybody cheers as the episode ends... Quotes *''Milo: My favorite!'' *''Ms. Hedgehog: Woah, down boy. Save some for Camille. '' Trivia *This is one of the few episodes that Cynthia does not appear in. *the species of woodpecker in the episode is the Yellow-bellied Sap sucker *This is one of the few episodes that only Gabby and Tina appear in together. *Apparently this episode takes place during Winter, or Spring. Goofs *As the group look through the binoculours, Camille does not have a nose like Alfred and Milo did. *Oddly all of the maple jugs have a symbol on them. But while mixing the syrup, oddly one of the jugs behind Victor lacks this symbol. At the end of the episode, a symbol appears on the jug like the others. *Oddly, at the end of the epiosde, not all of the people present at the beginning where at the table. But then show up when everybody is cheering. *It's apparently snowy everywhere in the forest, but at the beginning of the episode no snow was shown. Gallery Category:Episodes